


Make Her Smile

by luthienesque



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, King Alistair, Mentions of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienesque/pseuds/luthienesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, this is for the 30 days prompts from tumblr. This one was for "hurt". All the context you need is that King Alistair and Queen Cousland always wanted children.</p>
<p>TW for mentions of miscarriage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Her Smile

"You can come see her now, Your Majesty."

Alistair pushed open the doors of his chambers. The air was heavy and humid, the curtains were half closed, giving the room the feeling of timelessness. Alistair had to make an effort to remember if it was morning or afternoon before he walked in.

Seeing his wife covered in blood wasn’t so scary a few years ago. It was actually a relief at times. It used to mean victory; she would look at him with a huge smile on her face and daggers dripping darkspawn blood. Now, the only blood she drags out is her own, wetting her sheets with it.

As the years passed, Alistair had to learn that sometimes witty comments and sarcastic jokes couldn’t make every unpleasant situation in his life easier or lighter.

He sat next to her in the bed and waited for the nurses and ladies-in-waiting to leave. It would make him look polite as he was actually thinking of something to say.

When they first met, Alistair had made a point of telling his then future wife that there were actually female Grey Wardens, but none quite like her. She’d smiled, even though her parents had just passed a few days ago. He’d told her that he would never dress up in a fancy dress for the king, but perhaps he would for her, if she asked nicely. She’d smiled again, in front of Duncan.

When he’d told her he was a prince, she’d inquired whether or not he was, in fact, a royal bastard. Alistair had always been curious about how flowers bloomed. Every time he looked at a flower, he couldn’t see it actually blooming, it was as if they just froze in time the moment he laid eyes on them. When he first saw her laughing at his jokes, he wasn’t curious anymore.

There was nothing to tell her to make her smile anymore. It was the third time it had happened, and every time it did, it was like one of her petals became too dry and fell down. His rose was dying a little bit everyday, her red petals wetting the bed they shared.

His outgoing personality gave him a foothold into being a political figure. His undying love for his wife made him popular with the public, and his not so economic comments on every topic the nobles of Ferelden and Orlais would throw at him made him be perceived as a fitting ruler. It made him more and more used to talking his way in or out of situations.

She quietly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Alistair felt her shivering, but didn’t know who was shaking harder. Or sobbing harder. He laid a long kiss on her forehead, and she didn’t need him to say anything. Everything he felt was in that kiss. When he moved to kiss her cheek, he saw her smiling. She was smiling. A small, fragile smile, but a smile nonetheless. And Alistair knew then. Alistair knew that this king right here was getting old and slower, but he could still make flowers bloom.


End file.
